1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety locking devices for ranges and more particularly to that class of device which enables the user to manually operate one or more range control shafts when the range safety device is maintained in a locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with fuel control and safety devices for ranges. Typical of such prior art devices are the disclosures contained within U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,316 issued on Jan. 15, 1957 to A. Mello and U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,335 issued May 13, 1958 to A. Rondello and U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,611 issued on Nov. 29, 1949 to J. Becvar and U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,567 issued on May 22, 1962 to H. M. Reeves.
All of the aforementioned patents teach the concurrent locking of all of the range operating shafts or teach the individual locking of one such shaft. These disclosures do not permit the user to place the locking mechanism in a locked position wherein all of the range operating shafts are concurrently locked against further operation operation whilst allowing the user to operate one or more shafts prior to the time that such shafts are rotatably aligned with the locking mechanism thereby causing such shafts to thereafter remain locked.